Electronic components using a ceramic material, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric devices, varistors, thermistors, and the like, commonly include a capacitor body formed of the ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the capacitor body, and external electrodes disposed on surfaces of the capacitor body to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Many fields requiring high reliability have become more digitalized in recent years. Demand for highly reliable products used in those fields has accordingly increased, and high levels of reliability are required for components in those products, such as multilayer ceramic electronic components.
Moisture resistance, withstand voltage characteristics, and the like, are factors that affect the reliability of the multilayer ceramic electronic component. A high degree of reliability may be difficult to realize when pores are present in a margin part of a capacitor body of the multilayer ceramic electronic component. In addition, the degree of densification of the capacitor body may affect the reliability of the multilayer ceramic electronic component.